It is proposed to carry out research toward the development of improved latex dispersed translucent, inherently flexible, high strength, degradation and stain resistant elastomers for use as maxillofacial protheses. In this work, reinforced crosslinked elastomers based upon acrylic acid ester copolymers will be synthesized and evaluated. Tests will be carried out to determine castability, strength, low temperature flexibility, stain resistance to oil and water soluble stains and discoloration on exposure to ultraviolet light. These properties will be collated with polymer composition. As promising compositions develop, they will be evaluated dermatologically to determine safety for human use. Evaluation of materials developed to date will be carried out with the Veterans Administration Prosthetic Center on selected patients.